Death for Freedom
by Violette Mai
Summary: Blue eyes stared up at me, glimmering in the dark. A sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life. "P-please...Ta-...Taichi"


Death for Freedom  
  
warnings of pg13, blood, and hints of taito.  
  
Summary-   
  
Blue eyes stared up at me, glimmering in the dark. A sight that   
  
will haunt me for the rest of my life.  
  
"P-please...Ta-...Taichi"  
  
Notes: I would Like to thank my beta reader, Naomi S (mysticheero) For her help.   
  
Im not sure where this idea came from, or what it really was suppose to turn out like. But this is   
  
what happened. So, I hope you all read and review. Thank you, lots!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death For Freedom  
  
I was frozen with fear, unsure what to do as I stared down at him. I could   
  
feel my face go slack, hiding all the emotions that raged through me.  
  
His blonde hair stuck to his face with mud and blood. His face was smeared   
  
with both, but also with tears that streamed down his cheeks. His blue eyes   
  
stared up at me, bruised and bleeding. They glimmered in the dark- a sight   
  
that will haunt me for the rest of my life.  
  
I stared numbly, at his outreached hand, straining himself. That small   
  
movement made his body shudder with pain. Why would he reach out to me? His   
  
long talented fingers stretched further, coated with dirt and smeared by   
  
rain. I ignored my instinct to lace our fingers together to put his shaking   
  
fingers to rest. The pain would end soon enough.  
  
"P-please...Ta-...Taichi." His voice cracked, probably from the screaming   
  
he did earlier.  
  
My mask cracked for a split second, I could feel my chest heave. The   
  
calmness was leaving me. Anger burned threw my veins, so did determination   
  
and fear. As soon as it cracked, it was put back in place. Cool and   
  
collected. I couldn't let myself slip.  
  
I continued to stand over him, watching him suffer, as he was sprawled   
  
across the wet cement on his stomach. Vulnerable.  
  
Betrayal and defeat covered the disbelief and desperation as his hand   
  
dropped with a splash in a growing dirty puddle of rain. All the hope he   
  
had faded; I could see it all die in his eyes. His body tensed as he   
  
gurgled and choked on his blood. He gasped loudly, it almost sounded like a   
  
pitiful sob, but I knew better. He might be able to show his tears and   
  
turmoil, but never would he openly sob. He gave his last painful gasp, a   
  
desperate inhale of breath of air that hurt him. Hurt because his ribs were   
  
broken and probably poking his lungs like daggers.  
  
At last his body stilled, no longer living, yet his eyes continued to   
  
stare up at me. I waited a few minutes in the silence, to assure myself he   
  
was dead. Only then did I let my breath out in a sigh of relief.  
  
I slumped against the grimy brick wall and let the relief wash over me. It   
  
was over, all over. I felt numb, if not a little great. I didn't feel   
  
regret, sorrow, remorse or even guilt. If anything, I felt like a boulder   
  
had been taken off my sagging shoulders.  
  
A metallic echo rang in my ears as I let the pole slip from my tanned   
  
fingers. I stared down at his corpse and couldn't find the power within   
  
myself to wipe off the smile that spread across my face. Even with the dead   
  
eyes of my lover staring up at me, the chilling wind that blew against me,   
  
and the cold rain that splattered against my body- I felt fucking fine.  
  
I turned away, taking slow steps away from the gruesome scene. One step   
  
turned to two, then three. Soon I was running freely from the long ally. I   
  
was free; I felt like I was on top of the world.  
  
I spread my arms out like a pair of eagle wings. I stopped in the middle   
  
of the street, gasping for breath between laughs. I stared up at the night   
  
sky and felt like the moon was shining down on me. The moon is so much   
  
bigger, better, and brighter than the rest of the stars. The full moon, a new moon.  
  
Review Please. 


End file.
